A Zabini Twin
by Rumbleroar442
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is a Zabini. What happens when a certain Draco Malfoy comes over to stay?  This is only the start of the things she will experience.   Summary sucks, but the story's better. Much bigger plot than just 'Hermione is a Zabini' :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot and noothing else!

Chapter 1:

"Hermione, honey, can you please come downstairs please? We need to talk to you."

"Coming mom!" Hermione hurried downstairs, hair bouncing as she moved towards her parents.

"Hermione we need you to please listen to us," Jean Granger said with a sigh. Mr. Granger, sitting beside her, looked at her uncomfortably and sighed. Jean pursed her lips. Her husband would be no help whatsoever.

"Hermione, 17 and a half years ago, I found you here at our doorstep along with a note. Sweetheart, you are adopted."

Hermione paled considerably, and Jean paused, allowing the information to sink in. As her daughter began to regain her senses, Jean decided to cut to the chase. This whole situation was breaking her heart and she found herself crying as she relayed the next few pieces of information.

"You are from a pureblood family, quite a prominent one, if I may say so. Do you want to read the note your mother told me to give you when you were to turn 18?"

Hermione blanched slightly. She wasn't her mom. But, how could she not be her parent's daughter? She had her mother's brown eyes and her father's freckles. She had her grandmother's uncontrollable hair and her great-aunt's buck teeth. It was practically impossible for her to have come from somewhere else. Perhaps reading the letter would provide her with a little bit more insight. Hermione nodded slowly. She too was crying with her muggle mother but she put on a brave face and picked up the letter. 

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We are both incredibly sorry. We think we must say so before anything else. We are sure you were wondering why all this was necessary, and who you really are. When you were born, it was around the time when Voldemort was first trying to take over completely. You, being a pureblood and girl, would be very valuable. We couldn't risk him exploiting you. This letter is supposed to be given to you one year after you come of age, which is at 18. Darling, your full name is Hermione Alexandra Zabini. We are Leo and Alexandra Zabini, your father and mother. You have a twin brother, who unfortunately, we weren't able to shield so well as we had you. Voldemort was aware that we were birthing a son, so we had no hope of hiding him. Are you familiar with Blaise Zabini? Yes, he is your twin brother. I am sure that you are wondering why and how you look like your muggle parents. We placed a complex concealment charm on you as a child, so that you would grow up to look like them. I hope you have it in your heart to forgive us. This was all done only for your own protection and nothing more. We love you so much. We all truly miss you and hope we can see you soon._

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

Hermione promptly fainted. 

She woke to the sound of her mother's frantic fretting.

"Hermione! Hermione! Are you alright dearest?" Jean cried, pale and anxious.

"Yeah, Mommy I'm fine," Hermione murmured, dazedly.

Jean sighed audibly. She had to tell her baby. It was time.

"Hon, your-" her voice broke, "real parents sent one of those owls. It says they want you to come over to their Manor. It says all you need to do is use the fireplace and yell Zabini Manor into it. You know how to use the Floo right?"

"Yes, of course. Mom, I don't want to go. I don't know how I can believe these people, or this letter, or anything anymore!" she sniffled, beginning to cry. "I do not know if I can find it within myself to meet them. You will always be my family, no matter what happens, right?"

Jean could not help it. She burst into tears. "Of course! I may not have given birth to you, but you will always be my daughter. I love you so, so much. But, dear you must go. We must all face our past, even if it is a past we never knew about. Face them, trust them. I know they love you just as much as I do. Just please, promise me that you will visit," Jean smiled, tears shining in her eyes. Robert Granger too, was crying beside her, nodding along with everything she said. He couldn't bring himself to speak, Hermione was his little girl, and it was so hard for him to let go. It was almost unbearable.

Oh, of course I'll come to visit! I would not miss it for the world. And, you're right. I think I'll face my demons now, before they come back to haunt me," she grimaced through her tears. "Goodbye Mommy, goodbye Daddy, I'll really miss you." said Hermione, sadly.

"Goodbye honey, I'll miss you lots too!"

"We love you, Hermione!" Her parents chorused, both holding themselves together only for the sake of their daughter. 

Hermione stepped into her fireplace hesitantly, and took one last look at her crying parents. She steeled herself for a moment, and then cried "Zabini Manor!"

"Oomph!" she landed with a thud onto the Zabini's finely polished fireplace.

"Who's there?"A deep voice demanded distantly

"Oh hush, you silly twat, you know who it'd be. Hermione darling is that you?"

"Mama?" she asked curiously, pulling herself up off of the ground.

A woman dressed in red stood before her, smiling warmly. "Yes, darling. I am your mother, Alexandra Zabini."

Hermione was amazed. Her mother was beautiful! She was tall, and had olive skin, green eyes and straight, dark brown hair. She really hoped that when the concealment charm was lifted that she'd look like her mom. Her birth mother turned away for a minute and yelled.

"Blaise! Get in here Hermione is home at last!"

Meanwhile, the man with a deep voice decided to introduce himself. "Hermione, I am your Papa."

"Hello Papa."said Hermione shyly. He was tan as well, but with simple brown eyes and black hair. During their interaction, a familiar boy about Hermione's age stepped down from the regal staircase, gaping.

"And this is Blaise, your twin brother," Mrs. Zabini, said, rolling her eyes at her shellshocked son, who seemed to be unable to talk at the moment.

"Hello Blaise," Hermione ventured

"Hermione Granger? Wow, I never thought that it'd be you of all people. You look nothing like us!" he laughed. "Mom, how come you never mentioned I had a twin until yesterday? I've always wanted a sister to be protective of." he mused

"Blaise, we've told you, it was for her safety."

"Whatever. Come over here and give your new twin a hug."

Blaise grabbed her and pulled her into a great big bear hug. Hermione awkwardly hugged back. She'd never known Blaise to be affectionate, as he had seemingly been one of Malfoy's cronies all these years. She had presumed him to be a cold hearted bastard like the rest of them. Oh well. At least she'd have someone on her side, and she had always wanted a brother. She grinned happily.

"How about a tour of the Manor?" Blaise asked, excitedly

"Ah, but first, Hermione, would you like me to remove the glamour charm we placed on you now?" asked her mother, hesitantly

"Er, all right. I _have_ been curious to see what I actually look like,"

"I wonder if she'll look like me." wondered Blaise

"Probably, seeing as you _are_ twins and all," Mr. Zabini teased, and Blaise retaliated maturely by sticking his tongue of at him.

"Ready now," Mrs. Zabini cautioned. "You may feel slight discomfort in places and you probably will grow taller."

Hermione braced herself. "Alright I'm ready."

"Reverte!"

Suddenly Hermione felt completely different. She walked over to the nearest mirror to take a peek at herself. She gasped. Not to be vain, but she looked bloody fantastic! She got what she was wishing for. She looked almost exactly like her mother, and obviously, like Blaise as well, much to his delight.

She twirled around looking at her new straight hair, which was several shades darker than her old hair, and her new olive skin tone, which she loved, as she had never been able to tan well. Old Hermione+Sun=Lobster. Or shrimp. Or crab. You get the picture.

Suddenly, her mother ran to her and threw her arms around her, sobbing fiercely. Hermione hugged her back tightly, wishing she had gotten to know this wonderful woman sooner. She looked up to see her father with tears in his eyes to, and she relinquished her mother to give him a hug. Blaise simply sat back looking bewildered. 

"Oh shit." muttered Blaise, randomly. "Language!" chided his mother, sharply, wiping the tears off of her face. Blaise waved her off rudely, only to be shot a terrifying glare, which he cowered under.

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked

"No nothing like that! I just forgot Draco is coming here in a couple of minutes! We were going to go swimming! I'd better change. Do you want to join us Hermione?"

Hermione blanched considerably.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, he's not all bad. Come on do it for your brand new big brother."

"Do you have any idea how much I hate Malfoy? I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole for my _parents_ what more hang out with him for you,"

Blaise pouted sadly. "Does this mean you don't love me? Why don't you love me? My own sister! Doesn't. Love. Me!" he cried dramatically

"Alright, alright fine, you baby," she rolled her eyes

"I'm loved!" Blaise said, happily

Where's my room?" asked Hermione, exasperated

"Ah, this way, follow me, madame." said Blaise in a French accent.

Hermione laughed and followed

He opened a beautiful, mahogany door and they both entered. Hermione's jaw dropped. It was gorgeous! It was painted with a large bed in the center, with a purple duvet to match the walls. She saw a giant bathroom, and of course, her own walk in closet, already stocked with clothes.

"My room is just down the hall. I think hear Draco already. That kid is always on time," Blaise said cheerfully. Hermione grimaced. "I'll leave you to get changed. Knock on my door when you're done okay?" he said giving her another hug, which this time she reciprocated warmly.

"M'kay." she replied

He slipped out the door. 

Outside, Blaise ran down to meet Draco.

"Blaise!"

"Draco!" They shook hands.

"So how are you?"

"Same old, same old."

"Come on lets get changed."

The boys took turns in Blaise's bathroom to change and just as they finished they heard a knock on the door.

"Blaise? Are you done yet?" came a muffled voice outside the door.

"Bloody hell Blaise! Start of the summer and you already got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco teased

"Drake, that's my sister." Blaise whined

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, my twin. She was put up for adoption at birth so that she would be protected from the dark lord."

What's her name?"

"Hermione."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Hahaha! Bet Granger'll be pissed when she finds out that there's a second Hermione."

"Draco... Granger is my sister." Blaise tried to break the news gently

"WHAT? Wow. Gross." Blaise punched him at that. "Does that mean no more Mudblood comments?" he asked, pouting, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Oh come on. You should at least try to get to know her for my sake."

"For your sake," he scoffed. "Let's just go. Its hot and I wanna swim."

"Fine. I'm coming Hermione!"

When Draco saw her his mouth dropped.

That could _not_ be Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except the plot!

Hermione waited outside Blaise's room. When was he going to come out?

Suddenly she heard his voice yell "Coming!" and she straightened up to say hello.

He walked out of the room with Malfoy following him. She saw Malfoy's eyes widen slightly. She regarded him coldly.

"Come on, Blaise! Lets hit the pool!" she said happily, while still managing to give Draco the cold shoulder.

"Wait a second, I have to introduce you two as friends—not enemies: Hermione, this is Draco, Draco, this is Hermione."

"Not bloody likely," Hermione snorted

"Hermione." He nodded. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nice to meet you friend-Draco. Have you seen enemy-Draco? I'd like to give him a slap across the face," she asked sweetly

"Nope." Draco replied, taken aback

"Hermione be nice." Blaise chided

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good, so everyone will get along." Said Blaise happily

They both looked at him oddly.

"Hermione…" he warned

"Fine I'll be good."

"Excellent, lets head out!"

And he trotted away happily

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, shook their heads, and followed.

"Cannonball!" yelled Draco, as he jumped into the pool, effectively wetting the other two.

They glared at him menacingly.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!" said Hermione, as she and Blaise leapt into the pool and started an all out splash war between the three, which ended being a one on one fight between Blaise and Draco, with Hermione being used as a shield between the two.

"That's it, I'm not going to stand here and get wet." Said Hermione

She twisted her body to face Draco, put her hands on his head, and dunked him underwater.

He surfaced, spluttering.

"Granger! How dare you, you little Mudblood!"

Everyone stopped moving. Silence filled the air as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She ran out of the pool and locked herself into her room.

There she cried. Cried because for 17 years, her life was fake. Cried because she was scared that her friends would hate her for being who she really was. Cried for everything she didn't cry for because she wanted to stay strong. And most of all, cried for how she let herself be treated by Malfoy and how she let herself become vulnerable one again.

Downstairs in the living room, Blaise was furious at Draco.

"Look what you did!" he yelled, "You made her cry!"

"She was never this sensitive when I called her a Mudblood before," replied Draco, coldly

"How would you know that she wasn't?"

"Well, I….er,"

"Exactly! You didn't! And if she wasn't that sensitive before, of course she would be more sensitive now! How would you feel if you were in her place? For 17 years her life was a fake! She is afraid that her friends are going to hate her for being a Zabini, and siblings with me. And now you gave her a reason to cry! I think she nearly trusted you, even if it was a small amount of trust, for a small amount of time, you still broke it!"

"Oh…I had no idea. I'm sorry." He muttered, feeling extremely guilty

"Why are you telling me! Go tell her that!" Blaise yelled, still angry at him.

"Alright, I'm going up."

Blaise threw his hands up and didn't reply.

Draco padded upstairs, his head hung slightly in shame.

Hermione heard knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked a muffled voice

"No." She replied throatily

"Please? I really need to speak to you,"

"Make it quick," she sniffled, thinking it was Blaise.

To her surprise, it was Malfoy.

"I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood. And I'm sorry for giving you a reason to cry."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy apologized." She laughed bitterly

"I really am sorry Granger. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't even know Grangers could cry,"

She glared at him haughtily. "If you think you're going to get forgiven by saying things like that then you've got another thing coming,"

He sighed. "Can we please start over? A clean slate, like we never knew each other?" he asked hopefully

Hermione stopped. This could actually work. She was tired of feeling angry. She just wanted to stop. Maybe starting over would help her grow into this new society she had been born to. "I'd like that," she smiled, surprising him, "A clean slate."

"Erm, I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you,"he said, smoothly

She laughed. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well Hermione, I'm going downstairs to dinner. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Actually, you know what, I think I'm going to call it a day. I'm pretty tired from all this," she gestured around vaguely. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione. Oh, and Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"If your friends abandon you, then they are not real friends. And don't worry-you'll always have Blaise and I." He smiled

"What? How did you know- oh never mind, I can't be bothered. Stupid Blaise. Thanks Draco," she yawned and lay down, "I'll see you soon."

"See you." He said, and gave her a kiss on her forehead and left.

As he left, Hermione wondered what the kiss meant. It was strange and awkward. Did all new friends kiss each other like that. Stupid Draco doing stupid things, she grumbled to herself. It wasn't possible that he liked her, they had "just met". And, a couple of minutes before that, he had called her a mudl=blood. Perhaps it was just an apology. Yes, that was possible. Before she could figure out any actual answers, she fell asleep.

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed this story, it really means a lot. Special thanks to claire96 who gave me some suggestions on this chapter. :) Please review everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Letters and Set ups

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah you know the drill. NOT MINE!

Hermione woke up to the sound of her window being tapped. In flew a beautiful snowy white owl, which she recognized as Harry's owl, Hedwig. (A/N: Yeah, I know, Hedwig died in the last book, but I like Hedwig so…)

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's it going back at your place? We haven't heard from you in weeks so I decided to write you to see if anything happened. Nothing much is going on over here. We play Quidditch everyday and Ginny's missing you. She says she has no one to talk to. She has us right? _

At this, Hermione shook her head fondly and muttered "Boys," before continuing.

_Something kinda sad did happen. Ginny and I broke up. We had a big fight and everything. We all really miss you back here. Write back soon!_

_Love, _

_Harry_

'Poor Ginny!' she thought, before quickly grabbing a quill and some parchment to reply.

_Dear Harry, _

_I miss you all too! Listen, I have something to tell you but you can tell nobody except Ginny. ESPECIALLY not Ron. Turns out, I was adopted. I am a pureblooded witch. No, before you ask, it's not the Malfoys. But he's here in the house too. Now, don't throw a fit, he isn't as bad as you think he is. I am a Zabini. There was a spell cast on me to prevent me from looking like one. I really hope that this doesn't change our friendship or the way you guys look at me. Ginny, feel free to come over to my place later on. Just shout Zabini Manor into the floo and you'll get here. We can have that girl talk you wanted and maybe go swimming too. Remember, don't tell anyone! Just say that you're going over to my house. I'll explain to Ron in person. He might blow up if he doesn't understand. _

_I hope you understand_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

She folded up the letter and gave it to Hedwig. Hermione watched as she flew away into the sky.

'Hm…' she thought

'I have an idea.',

'Why don't I set up Ginny and Blaise! They're both looking for someone new and come to think of it, they'd be the perfect match! And I _know_ Blaise has a crush on her. I wonder what she thinks of him. I really do hope that Blaise and Draco don't mind that Ginny's coming over. I'd better go tell them.'

And with that final thought, she skipped out of her room.

"Blaise! Are you in there?" yelled Hermione as she knocked on his door.

"Coming! I'm coming!" came his muffled reply.

"Blaise, I thought I should warn you, Ginny's coming over later to swim and talk and do girly stuff, is that ok?"

"Yup sure. I'll just go and warn Draco. You'd better get down to breakfast. I'll follow in a bit."

"Sure," she said and trotted away happily.

**Blaise's Room:**

Blaise shut the door behind him.

Thin he said,

"You heard everything?"

"Yes."

"Do you have them?"

"Yes."

"Perfect…Just what we need…Extendable Ears."

"Eavesdropping time!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Girl talk and Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.

"Hey, Gin!"

"Hiya Hermione! Wow you look great!" Ginny smiled

"Thanks." Hermione smiled back at her warmly.

"Come on, I wanna see your new room." Said Ginny enthusiastically, tugging Hermione along.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed.

***Meanwhile down the hall…***

"Draco, where are they?"

"Chill, Blaise, they're right here in my pocket."

"Good now follow them."

***Back to Hermione…***

"So Gin, you wanted some girl talk? I'm sure you want to talk about what happened with Harry first don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Ginny muttered abashedly, "It was early in the summer and we had just gone on a walk. He suddenly stops me and goes 'Gin, are we right for each other?' and I of course start blabbering about how we should be together, to reassure him, even if I was thinking the exact same thing," she sighed.

"I was scared Hermione. I didn't want my relationship with Harry to go down the drain. I didn't want to be alone. And then he just broke it to me, that he didn't think we were meant to be and how he didn't think that we would last. So I held back tears, agreed with him mutely and strode off to the Burrow. It was horrible, Hermione. It took all that I had to keep my brothers from beating him into a bloody pulp. We haven't been able to look at each other for weeks, always avoiding each other and what not. He seems so much happier without me. It just really hurts." She was in tears at this point.

"Hermione, please, can I stay here with you for the rest of the summer? Do you have maybe a guest room I could sleep in? Please Hermione, I don't want to keep facing him, knowing what happened between us." begged Ginny

"Of course you can!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now I wont have to stay alone with two boys for the rest of the summer."

"Two boys?"

"Blaise and Draco."

"Ah. Is your brother dating anyone?"

"No, he's single. Why, do you have a crush on him?" said Hermione teasingly

"Maybe." She muttered, going red.

"Oh my gosh you do!" Hermione squealed.

"Shhhh!"

"Fine, I'll 'Shhhh'. But I know for a fact that he like you too." She whispered

"Really? You think so?" said Ginny happily.

"Hell yeah!"

"Now, Hermione. Don't you go off teasing me about Blaise, because I know you like a certain someone too."

"I don't like anyone…" said Hermione bowing her head.

"Does Draco Malfoy ring a bell?" she said mischievously

"WHAT! I don't like him... Well maybe a little…" she muttered self-consciously

"HA! I KNEW IT! I WAS RIGHT! HERMIONE ZABINI LIKES DRACO MALFOY!"

"SHHHH! Keep your voice down! They're right across the hall." She hissed, blushing.

"Alright, alright. What room do I stay in?"

"The house-elves," she grimaced, "fixed one up for Draco this morning so he could stay the rest of the summer. His parents are going to France." Hermione said slightly enviously. "I think that there is a girls room right beside mine though, already prepared."

"Really? Thanks Hermione! I'll just grab my stuff and head out. We can go swimming later on!" said Ginny excitedly

"Sure just go right ahead." Smiled Hermione

***Outside the door***

"…"

"Do you… Do you think they meant what they said?"

"Yes. That's why its called girl talk."

"Ah. Well this is awkward."

"Ya think? Serves us right for eavesdropping."

"Do you like her back? Ginny, I mean."

"I think I do. And Hermione?"

"How do I put this lightly…HELL YES!"

"Ah. So we're on the same page, yeah?"

"Yeah. Lets get out of her before they find us… And Blaise?

"What?"

"None of that 'You break her heart, I'll break your face' crap okay?"

"Damn it."

A/N: TADAAA! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Progress?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

"Ah. So what do we do now?"

"Ask them out moron!"

"Alright, Blaise, no need to get all huffy on me!"

"Not gonna apologize, Draco, I'm stressed."

"About what?"

"How to ask them out, you idiot, considering YOU are not helping."

"Alright, alright…How about…"

***whisper whisper whisper***

"Brilliant Draco!"

"You just told me that I was an idiot, you're contradicting yourself."

"Oh bugger off, Draco"

***smirk***

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"HEY HERMIONE! YOU GOT AN OWL!" Ginny yelled from down the hall.

"Alright, alright send it here." She mumbled sleepily

She opened it

_Will you go out with me?_

Confused, she looked up.

"HEY GINNY! GET OVER HERE!"

"What? Is your room on fire, did your spell go wrong-"

"Calm down, Gin. I was just going to ask you what you thought of this." She said, showing Ginny the letter.

"Funny."

"Funny? I don't think this a joke."

"No, not that kind of funny. Funny as in strange."

"Why?"

"Because I just received the same letter minutes ago, but in different hand writing."

"What should we say?"

"We should find out who they are first. It could be someone like Marcus Flint or someone worse like Goyle."

Hermione shuddered. "If its Goyle, I don't care how much it hurts his feelings, I'm sending him back a Howler with my sincere denial."

Ginny laughed. "Lets ask them basic questions. The same thing so that we wont get confused."

"Ok."

_What house were you in?_

_Slytherin_, came both replies.

_What color is your hair?_

_Brown, _came one, and the other, _Blond_

"Could it be who I think it is?"

"I dunno. Have a little faith."

_Who are you?_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Draco Malfoy_

Both shared gasps of surprise, and immediately answered,

_YES, of course we will go out with you!_

And then they did what every girl does when the man of her dreams asks her out.

"SQUUUEEEEEAAAAALLLLL!"

A/N: So sorry for not updating in ages, I wasn't allowed to use the computer during school day and was SUPER busy. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I still have to say this? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT!

A/N: Okay, just a warning. I am suffering from extreme writers block so I am sorry if this chapter is an epic fail.

The following day consisted of dressing up and being nervous for both the boys and the girls. The attire, as it turned out, was formal and both dates were in the Zabini Manor but in different areas. Draco had called dibs on the ballroom, so Blaise had to choose the dining room. ("Hah! In your face Blaise!" "Shut up, Draco")

"Hermione-got everything? Purse?"

"Check!"

"Shoes?"

"Check!"

"Dress that will make Draco's eyes fall out?"

"Uhh….Check?"

"Good. You're ready, now off you go!"

"Gin?"

"Hmmm?"

"You do know that you have a date too, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"And you're sending me off."

"Yup."

"When your date it in the same direction."

"Uhm…No?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, Gin."

…

The ballroom was decorated spectacularly. Hermione glided over to where Draco stood, waiting, flower in hand.

"For you my lady."

Hermione giggled.

"Take a seat, would you?"

And so Hermione sat.

Dinner consisted of Spaghetti Bolognaise and Salad with lots of conversation on the side. Hermione happily chatted away about her old Muggle family, while Draco listened interestedly.

"So do you think we'll be able to go to one of those 'Theme Parks' one day?" Draco said hesitantly.

"Of course! We could go in a week and take Blaise and Ginny with us!"

"Ahh the Weaselette…"

"Draco…"Hermione scolded, sounding very much like her mother (which, to be quite frank, frightened her a lot)

Suddenly, music started playing.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" said Draco

Hermione laughed at his failed attempt to be suave. "But of course."

As they danced, Draco, slowly, hesitantly touched her lips with his.

Which of course turned into a full blown snogging session.

Afterwards they each headed up to their rooms with a kiss goodnight.

Hermione sat up waiting for Ginny to come back to her room.

And lo and behold, the red headed girl slipped through the door and sprinted across the room.

The only problem was that she was in tears.

A/N: Ooooh a mini-cliffie. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: You're asking me again? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Special thanks to ApolloFowlII for encouraging me and boosting my "writing confidence"

"Oh Ginny, what happened?" asked Hermione soothingly, as she stroked Ginny's hair, which was currently attached to a sobbing body lying face down on the bed.

"Bmmph huph mmmh phhhum."

"Gin, I don't understand a word you're saying."

"Blaise, he-he…" she managed to choke out.

"What did he do, Gin? I swear, if he did something serious, he'll never be able to have children again." Threatened Hermione, quite fiercely.

"I never want to get on your bad side. Well, I suppose it WAS slightly my fault… I was telling him about the burrow, you know, how we spent Christmas and everything was going great until I asked him if he wanted to stay at the Burrow for Christmas. He kinda went silent. So I realized that he didn't want to be near a bunch of blood traitors-which I am too, of course and I r-ran. " she finished sobbing.

" Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry. Maybe it was a misunderstanding?"

"I don't know. So moving one," she sniffled "how was your date with Malfoy?"

"Oh it was wonderful!"

"Did you kiss?"

Hermione blushed a deep red.

"OH YOU DID!" squealed Ginny

Hermione just nodded, while blushing.

"Did he mention going out again?"

"Yeah, I think he did…To a theme park…With-with you and Blaise." She stuttered, feeling bad

"Oh. Well, I'm sure we'll have fun. " said Ginny, plastering a fake smile on, which Hermione could see right through. "I'm going to bed, Hermione. Goodnight." Hermione could see the tears leaking out of her eyes.

Hermione sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Hermione awoke to the pounding of her door.

"HERMIONEEEE!"

"What! What! Where's the fire?" yelled Hermione as she opened the door

Hermione was tackled by a blur that took the form of Ginny.

"It's about Blaise, he apologized!"

"Really? What did he say? Why did you forgive him? What-" Hermione was cut off by a hand to her mouth.

"He said that he didn't mean to offend me. He was just nervous about meeting the family of the girl he likes. You and Draco are invited too of course." She said, grinning broadly

"Awww. Isn't that sweet." Teased Hermione

"Shut up." Said Ginny, blushing 'till the roots of her hair.

"And Gin, guess what? Tomorrow, we are going to Disney World!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, already planning what they were going to do. "First we'll go on the roller coaster, then the ferris wheel, then maybe—"

"Uh, Hermione? What's Disney World?"

Hermione just groaned and began explaining the wonders of Disney World to an incredibly baffled Ginny Weasley.

A/N: Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	8. Authors Note:

**Authors note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**Let me just say that I am so so sorry! I haven't been able to update this story as soon as I would like because I don't have a laptop and I cant write on the PC when my parents and my irritating sister are around. But never fear! I am getting a laptop in 1-2 weeks time so I'll be able to update as much as you would like. For the next chapter, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny are going to Disney World, so if you guys would like any rides to be featured in the next 1-3 chapters please REVIEW and tell me your ideas. **

**THANKS GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES AND SADLY NEVER WILL.

"Oh come on, Draco, it'll be fun!" Hermione

"I am not, and I repeat NOT go on those spinning teacups of doom."

"Draco, they're just teacups that spin around. They were inspired by the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. They were also—" Hermione was interrupted by Draco's hand.

"Alright, alright, I'll go on the bloody teacups," he pouted

"Good. Now be a good little boy and go line up. It's going to start getting pretty full." Hermione said, obviously pleased.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. This won't kill me right?" Draco said warily.

"Of course not, hun. It's perfectly safe."

"But what if…"

Draco and Hermione bickered until it was their turn in line.

"Up you go now," said the lady at the entrance

"Hermione, are you SURE this is safe?"

"How many times must I tell you Draco? It is perfectly safe. Look, right there behind you. A group of eight-year-olds going ALONE and not holding my hand in a death grip."

"Humph."

The ride began.

"Draco started screaming.

"AHHHH! HERMIONE! SAVE MEEEEEE! I'M GOING TO DIEEEE! AHHH! HELP MEEEEE! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Draco, shut up! The ride is over!"

"You said it wasn't going to be scary," Draco pouted

"It wasn't." Hermione said calmly

"It was."

"It wasn't."

"It was."

"It wasn't."

"It was."

"It wasn't."

"It was."

"Enough! I am not having this argument again. "

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are there other rides that don't want to kill me?"

"I can think of only one ride that is tamer than the spinning teacups-"

"Of doom," Draco interrupted.

"Whatever. It's the Carousel. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Lovely. Is it by any chance, the ride with the ponies going up and down?" he looked up, well down, at her hopefully.

"Yes, yes it is," she smiled, upon seeing his adorable expression

"Alright! Do you think we'll see Blaise there?"

"I highly doubt that Blaise is that much of a baby."

Blaise and Ginny had gone off earlier to another part of the amusement park a while ago.

They walked over to the carousel, only stopping because Draco wanted to buy cotton candy.

"You've seriously never had cotton candy?" Hermione asked disbelievingly

"Nope. It's so _fluffy._" He mused

Before Hermione could reply with an oh-so-witty remark, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Draco, Hermione! Did your boyfriend freak out too Hermione?" said Ginny, tugging Blaise along.

"Yes, he did. Blaise, you and Draco are pathetic." Hermione said as Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Lets go line up for the Carousel shall we?" said Ginny pointing to the short line.

"Lets!" chorused the two boys, quite happily.

**A/N:**

**YES I HAVE UPDATED! IF FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER… NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL

Many fun-filled weeks passed in the Zabini Manor. ("Gimme back my wand Draco!" "NEVER!") Okay, slightly _immature_ weeks. Before long it was time to head back to school.

"They're here!" shrieked Hermione

"Calm down, Hermy, they're just our Hogwarts letters," said Ginny

"I can't calm down! I'm 7th year now and the letters will tell me if I've been appointed Head Girl or not!" said Hermione frantically

"Hush, love, don't panic. Just open the letter…" said Draco soothingly

"Okay… I-I'm opening it," said Hermione nervously.

She grabbed the letter, fumbled with it a bit, and opened it slowly.

A flash of red and gold fell out of the envelope.

"YES! I'VE BEEN MADE HEAD GIRL!" squealed Hermione, jumping up and down like a little kid, then proceeding to snog Draco senseless.

"Great job Mia. And guess what? I've been made Head Boy!" said Draco, still smiling from their little snog session

"I guess this calls for a trip to Diagon Alley," said Blaise, walking through the door. "Oh, by the way, congrats you two."

"Come on lets go get dressed so we can leave," said Ginny

"Grab some Floo powder, lets go, chop chop!" said Blaise, unknowingly channeling his mother.

Draco laughed. "Blaise, you look gay."

He looked offended for a second then replied.

"Don't I know it!" as he pretended to flip his hair

"Come on lets get going," said Hermione

They each stepped into the fireplace and threw in their Floo powder, shouting "Diagon Alley!" as they disappeared into the flames.

"What do we need?" asked Ginny.

"We need books, Potion equipment and I need to go buy a new cat." Said Hermione, somewhat sadly.

"It's okay 'Mione, he's in a better place now." Ginny said sympathetically

Draco and Blaise just looked at them, baffled.

"Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, died last year. Best stray away from the topic, she gets sensitive about it." Ginny whispered

"Let's go get our books," said Hermione, briskly, taking Draco's hand in hers.

"First stop Flourish and Blotts!" said Blaise

When they entered Flourish and Blotts, they saw something that made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Bloody freaking hell," whispered Ginny

"Ginny? GINEVRA WEASLEY WHY ARE YOU WITH MALFOY AND ZABINI? HERMIONE YOU TOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! GET AWAY FROM THEM RIGHT NOW!" roared a familiar redhead

"Uh, Hermione, I believe now would be the best time to explain to Ron what's going on…" murmured Ginny

"Ya think?" said Hermione sarcastically. "Er, Ron, lets just calm down and talk about this nicely."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW DO EXPECT ME TO BE CALM WHEN MY LITTLE SISTER AND MY SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND ARE HANGING OUT WITH SLIMY EVIL SLYTHERINS!" spat Ron

"Um, Ron just calm down. Hear them out," said Harry a little uncomfortably

Ron just glared at them. "Well? You heard him, speak."

"It's kind of a long story… But I'll tell you anyway," Hermione added hastily when she saw the look on Ron's face. "You see, turns out I am actually adopted. I am Hermione Zabini. I am the twin sister of Blaise here, who is um, currently dating Ginny." Ron's face started turning red. "I am, er, dating Draco," she pointed at him "and, well, we've all spent the summer together and I suppose you could say that we're all very good friends." She finished with a slight smile

Ron's face was completely purple at this point and Harry was holding him back.

"HOW DARE YOU? HANGING OUT WITH SLIMY SNAKES! TRAITOR! YES, THAT'S WHAT YOU TWO ARE! TRATORS!" he yelled

"Ron!" said Harry completely shocked.

Ginny just stood there, shell-shocked, while Draco and Blaise looked furious. Hermione on the other hand, seeing this reaction and realizing that it was exactly what she feared, fled the room in tears.

She spun on the spot and disapparated. The last thing she heard was Draco calling out for her before she was gone.

A/N: Ah, yes, more emotional trauma for Hermione… I'm so mean :D

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I also wanted to ask if anyone wanted a **Beta,** 'cause I'm free and, you know, interested :D Anyway…

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *sob*

Chapter 10:

It was dark. She didn't know where she was.

Until she realized.

It was the Forest of Dean. Where she and her parents went camping. Where she, Harry and Ron apparated to when they were searching for Horcruxes.

And so she ran. Ran freely into the forest, eyes closed, running from her problems.

'It really is quite an experience, literally running from your problems' she thought, still running until-

*SMACK* (A/N: Oh Yeah, I just HAD to ruin her moment…)

"Ohhhh…" moaned Hermione

'That was an interestingly stupid thing for me to do,' thought Hermione

She sat down on a dry, brown tree stump and took in her surroundings before sighing.

'What are you running from?' she mentally scolded herself, 'You expected this. You knew that they weren't going to accept it right away. Why are you running? You are supposed to be a war heroine. A fighter. Not someone who gives up at the slightest hint of trouble! They'll come around,'

'I should get back. It's getting dark,' she thought

And she disapparated back into the Zabini Manor's living room.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was pulled into a great, big, giant bear hug from none other than Blaise Zabini, who was quickly followed by Ginny. Draco stepped up and gave her a long kiss.

"Where were you? We were so worried!" yelled Blaise, effectively ruining the moment.

Typical Blaise…

"I was…thinking."

"WHERE were you thinking?"

"Oh…just…somewhere…" she replied vaguely. "I also realized that there was nothing to be upset about. Ron will come around… I hope."

"Alright. Lets get you into bed. You've had a long day," said Ginny, somewhat resembling Mrs. Weasley when she was around Harry.

When Hermione voiced this as they were climbing up the stairs, Ginny replied with a very mature "I do not," while sticking her tongue out before crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

"Well said Gin, well said. VERY mature," said Hermione dryly

"Oh, I know," said Ginny, walking ahead of her, but not before flipping her hair, imitating a ditzy supermodel.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, laughed and followed her.

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. Two words: WRITERS BLOCK. Yeah, it does kinda suck… anyway, if anyone wants to take me up on that Beta offer, that'd be great


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

The following day was the much-anticipated September 1. All in the Zabini house were downstairs, ready and packed, and eating breakfast except for one Blaise Zabini. He was looking for something. One thing. His trainers.

"BLAISE ZABINI, YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR WE ARE LEAVING YOU!" Mrs. Zabini screamed

"WELL, DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO HOGWARTS BAREFOOT?" he yelled back

"NO, I EXPECT YOU TO _ACCIO_ YOUR SHOES!"

"My dimwitted son," she muttered downstairs. All those around her stifled laughs and promptly failed when they saw Blaise coming down the stairs, tripping every once in a while.

"Come on guys! Apparate on three. 1…2…3!" yelled Hermione as the spun in place and disappeared.

Kings Cross Station was crowded. Too crowded. As soon as they appeared they were swept away by the crowd.

"Ginny! Where are you going? The platform is this way!" Blaise yelled when he saw Ginny moving in a different direction.

"Why don't you ask these two dunces over here! OI, YOU! YES, YOU! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed at the two fat guys she was wedged in between.

The two men looked slightly terrified of the fiery redhead and backed away slowly before breaking out in a full sprint when they saw her glare.

"And that," she flipped her hair, "is how you do it."

Blaise looked at her proudly. Draco looked at her with wide eyes. And Hermione…well, Hermione was nearly in tears because she was laughing so hard. She walked over and linked arms with Ginny. "It's called girl power, boys," she said smoothly

They walked back to their carts and pushed them to the platform.

After they went through the barrier Draco tugged on Hermione's arm

"We've got to get to the Heads Compartment for our briefing," he said to her

They said goodbye to the parents and Blaise and Ginny and headed of to their special compartment.

The train started moving and Hermione moved to the seat next to Draco and leaned on him, with the intent of taking a nap. Draco put his arm around her waist and watched her drift off to sleep.

Unfortunately for Hermione, her nap was interrupted by Professor McGonagall for their briefing.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Zabini," she said primly "As you very well know you are to be Heads this year at Hogwarts. Being the Head Boy and Girl is a lot of responsibility. You will arrange patrolling schedules you and the prefects. You will also have the wonderful opportunity to arrange and host Hogwarts' first Halloween Ball. Also, if you would like, we are giving you permission to host another ball. A graduation ball for the seventh years at the end of term. Lastly, don't forget to arrange the annual prefect meetings. That will be all," said the Professor before walking away.

"It seems," said Hermione, "that we have our work cut out for us."

Draco just nodded sleepily. I'm sure you could guess what he was doing during McGonagall's little speech.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I got sick. In fact, I am still sick, so if there are mistakes in grammar and other things I am very sorry

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE.

A/N: . I AM THE WORST WRITER EVER. I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER AND I FEEL SO BAD! I WOULD MAKE UP SOME LAME EXCUSE AND BLAH BLAH BLAH BUT I'm JUST GOING TO BE HONEST WITH YOU GUYS: I WAS LAZY. AND HORRIBLY BUSY. I HATE SCHOOL. NOT TO MENTION MY COUSIN WAS PUT IN THE HOSPITAL AND STUFF. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! EVERYONE MUST BE THINKING 'OH SHE'S LAZY! SHE'S GOING TO ABANDON THE STORY AND BLAH!' BUT SERIOUSLY LIFE IS HARD…

On to the chapter…

The train stopped suddenly and Draco and Hermione were jerked awake. They sleepily got up off their seats, took their bags from the overhead compartment, and set off for the carriages. Hermione was sure that everyone who went through the battle of Hogwarts could see the Thesterals pulling the carriages. She and Draco took their own private carriage and set off to Hogwarts. They entered the large gates and went inside the entrance hall. They gave each other a kiss before going to their tables in the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco took their seats as everyone flooded into the familiar hall.

When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall entered the doors with the new first years trailing behind them.

Hermione found herself seated beside Harry and Ron. She also found herself eavesdropping on their conversation.

"The first years look awfully scared," Harry whispered to Ron

"They do, but it could've been worse. THEIR older brother never told them that they'd have to wrestle a troll," Said Ron, somewhat bitterly

"For all you know—"

"DON'T say it Harry!"

Harry laughed to himself as Ron glared at him.

"I'm HUNGRY! Wish they'd hurry it up," whined Ron

"Ron you're ALWAYS hungry!"

"No I'm not! What about the time when— no, I was hungry then too... Or the time when— no, still hungry… how about that time when I— no, STILL hungry!" Ron muttered to himself.

"Oh, Ron," chuckled Harry to himself

Hermione laughed quietly. Typical Ron. Even if she was angry with him, she still couldn't help but miss him.

By the time Ron had finished his 'I'm not always hungry' conversation with himself, McGonagall had finished sorting the first years and had finished her speech. Of course, that meant… wait for it… FOOD! ("FOOD!" yelled Ron)

Hermione looked away from Ron and his disgusting eating habits to the Slytherin table. She watched her brother and her boyfriend laugh together about something as they ate. Boy, was she lucky to have them. Well, she was lucky to have everyone around her. She wished she could go up to the Slytherin table to eat but it was against the rules seeing as this was the first day. She saw Ginny on the other end of the table laughing with her friends. She didn't want to drag Ginny away just for her. After all, she had been with Ginny for the whole summer and Ginny hadn't seen her friends at all.

Soon, the food was gone and the table was cleared. Professor McGonagall dismissed the students and everyone headed out to their dorms. The elderly Professor approached her and told her that the Heads common room was on the fifth floor corridor behind the portrait of a woman in a land full of snow. She also said that the new password would be Glacialis, which Hermione remembered to mean 'Ice' in Latin. Hermione then raced off to find Draco before he left the Hall. She was not in the mood to go on a wild goose chase throughout the castle just to tell him the location of their rooms.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. DEAL WITH IT!

"Draco! Draco! DRACO MALFOY DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS HALL!" Hermione yelled, running past hundreds of students hurriedly heading for bed.

Upon hearing Hermione's 'screeching', as Blaise put it, Draco stopped dead in his tracks. When she caught up to him, she held on to him, panting heavily. Draco looked at her weirdly and she glared at him.

"McGonagall said told me that we've got our own dorm—,"

"WAIT, DOES THAT MEAN I'M LOSING MY ONLY ROOMMATE THAT HAS ENOUGH SENSE TO KNOW THAT A SOCK ISN'T FOOD?" Blaise cried, interrupting her.

"Yes, dumbass,"

"WHHHYYYY? WORLD! I thought you loved me!"

"Blaise… just… oh never mind,"

Draco nodded at him solemnly then turned to Hermione.

"So? Where is it?" he said, ignoring Blaise's pathetic sobs

Hermione came up to him and whispered in his ear. She didn't want Blaise barging in 24/7 and she wasn't all that sure about the policies of the Heads Tower. She made a mental note to check Hogwarts, A History as soon as possible.

"Fifth floor, behind a portrait of a woman in a land filled with snow. Password is Glacialis. Now hurry. I want to get to bed. Say goodbye to Blaise now," she said, turning to Blaise who sniffled dramatically

"I'm going to miss you man… you should feel horribly guilty. You're leaving me alone with two sock-cannibals," Blaise fake-sobbed, pulling Draco into a "man hug"

"It's okay, Blaise. I'll come visit you soon," promised Draco, keeping a straight face and hugging back

Meanwhile, in the background, Hermione had collapsed into a fit of giggles. Blaise turned around and scowled at her.

"You really know how to ruin the moment don't you?"

"What moment?" she laughed

"Whatever, dear sister. I'm off to bed,"

And with an amazing amount of dramatic flair he was gone.

"That was… slightly…"

"Disturbing?"

"I was thinking gay but that works too,"

"Come on, lets get going, I want to be awake long enough to check out our new common room," said Draco, tugging on Hermione's arm

"Alright, alright," she sighed

A/N: It's too short. I don't like it much but I snuck on the computer to write this. My mum would go ballistic if she found me here… I have exams… AGAIN.

REVIEW?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

A/N: Soooo I'm back! I've got a whole bunch of chapters written up and I'll be updating much more frequently.

Draco and Hermione left the Great Hall soon after Blaise's dramatic exit. They walked up to the fifth floor chatting quietly.

"Draco, what about your parents? I haven't heard much about them. Are they still… you know, Death Eaters?"

Draco immediately stiffened. "Well, they're not exactly Death Eaters anymore per say… My mother has changed, most definitely. My father… not so much. Everyone has been wondering why I'm not in Azkaban right now rotting," Hermione opened her mouth furiously to protest. Draco touched her face tenderly, "Don't say it's not true, you know it is. Potter was nice enough to testify for me and my mother, but not my father. There was nothing he could say for him. He's in Azkaban now, so there's nothing to worry about," he finished slowly. Hermione took his hand encouragingly.

"Come on, don't think about it, we're here already," Hermione said

"Glacialis!" they said together

The woman smiled at them. "Welcome! I assume that you two are the new heads?"

They nodded.

"Well then come on in!" the portrait swung open.

They glanced at each other.

"Well, ladies first!" Draco said teasingly, helping Hermione into the portrait

"I guess chivalry isn't dead after all!" she teased back

She looked away from Draco and gasped. Their common room was beautiful.

The room itself wasn't too big just big enough for two people to relax. It was covered in earth tones, cozy and comfortable. A large fire was already roaring in the front of the room.

Draco just looked around, not very impressed. 'Of course," she thought, 'He's used to all sorts of royalty' she rolled her eyes then took his hand again and began pulling at it.

"Come on Draco! If our common room looks like this, you can only imagine what our rooms look like!"

"Hey, hey! I like my arm the way it is! Attached to the rest of my body!"

"Oh Draco, you're exaggerating. I'm not that strong,"

"I beg to differ," he pouted

"Okay, enough of that, drama queen go to your room!"

"Yes Mum," he teased

"Your Mum wouldn't dare do this,"

She stepped up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. "Goodnight," she breathed, and walked into her room without a backward glance

Draco was a little dazed. 'That was some kiss,' he thought, as he unsteadily walked into his green room. It was typically Slytherin, you could feel the essence of it a mile away, but the theme of the room was black and green with black being the dominating color. His sheets were made of the finest sheets and the whole room was generally classy. He stepped into his bathroom, which had another door on the other side. He figured it was Hermione's room. Curiousity got the best of him and he knocked on the door. It opened slightly, revealing a pair of eyes staring up at him.

"Yeeees?" asked Hermione, dragging out her 'e's

"Er… I wanted to see what your room looked like," he replied somewhat awkwardly

"Mmm, okay, lets swap. I'll go check out your room and you can go take a look at mine," she smiled

Draco entered Hermione's room slowly. Hermione observed him a bit before slowly walking into the bathroom.

Draco was fairly surprised with Hermione's room. The color scheme was mainly royal purple with hints of white and other matching colors. The only thing that showed she was a Gryffindor was the golden lion on her blanket and the medium sized lion stuffed toy on her couch.

Hermione finished checking Draco's room out. She was impressed. No snakes. She turned into her room to find a stunned looking Draco still looking around her room.

"Surprised?" she asked teasingly

"Yeah I am. I have to admit I was expecting red and gold everywhere,"

"And I was expecting Snakes Galore," she retorted

"Touche," Draco laughed

"Alright, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed. So Draco, if you don't mind…"

"If I don't mind what?"

"If you don't mind, get out," Hermione replied bluntly

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Goodnight Miss Zabini,"

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy,"

A/N: Kay, I have a spoiler for the next chapter… or the next next chapter, I'm still deciding

The Daily Prophet landed annoyingly on Draco's hefty breakfast. Draco glared at it menacingly. He could almost feel Hermione trying to stifle laughter from across the room. He was absolutely positive she saw that. His thoughts about Hermione and food flew out of the window when he saw the front cover.

"Holy shit…" he managed, before bolting out the door


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Draco's morning started wonderfully. The sun was shining, it was quite warm in his room and everything was peaceful. He got up out of his bed and went to take a nice, relaxing shower. When he got out of the shower, he changed quickly and stepped out of his room to find Hermione sitting on one of their couches, reading her all time favorite book, 'Hogwarts, A History'. She looked up as she heard him enter.

"Good morning," she smiled

"Good morning. Breakfast?" he smiled back

She nodded and the stepped out of the portrait hole together.

That very moment was when Draco's whole day started to go bad.

"BOO!" shouted Peeves as he dropped water balloons over Draco's head

"ARGH!" came Draco's enraged cry

Peeves cackled nastily, "Peevsies got you!"

He zoomed out of the hallway laughing merrily

And this was only the beginning.

He tripped on his shoelace, stepped on the trick stair and fell in the hole and nearly snapped his wand. Hermione was there the whole time helping him out, somehow avoiding all the disasters and barely managing to stifle her laughter.

Draco cursed repeatedly. He hated his bad luck but was somehow still thankful that everything targeted him and not Hermione. It was still better that he was the one being harmed rather than Hermione.

Draco and Hermione trudged into the Great Hall and parted ways. Once they sat at their respective tables, they glanced at each other and then turned to their food.

Draco started piling immense amounts of food on his plate. He was just about to take his first bite when he heard the flapping and fluttering of many owls.

The Post had come.

An owl headed towards his direction and dropped The Daily Prophet down to him.

The Daily Prophet landed annoyingly on Draco's hefty breakfast. Draco glared at it menacingly. He could almost feel Hermione trying to stifle laughter from across the room. He was absolutely positive she saw that. His thoughts about Hermione and food flew out of the window when he saw the front cover.

"Holy shit…" he managed, before bolting out the door

…

Hermione saw Draco bolt out of the door suddenly as if a thousand rabid dogs were after him. She frowned worriedly. She was just about to get up to go chase after him when an owl dropped The Daily Prophet on her plate. She picked up the parchment cautiously and read the front-page article. She gasped and dropped the newspaper. Now she understood why Draco ran. She got up hurriedly, ignoring the stares and rushed out after him.

….

Mystified gazes followed Hermione Granger out the door. The entire Great Hall was puzzled by her exit. Eventually, everyone forgot about it and went back to their meals. All except two worried Gryffindor boys. Harry Potter walked up to Hermione Granger's seat at the end of the table with Ronald Weasley at his tail. The two glanced over at her empty plate and gasped simultaneously when they saw what was on it.

A Daily Prophet Article by Rita Skeeter.

"Ron! No wonder she ran off! We've got to find her!"

And they rushed off after her.

…

(Author's POV XD)

The Daily Prophet article lay forgotten of the Gryffindor table. Its unknown contents terrified 4 of our main characters. Mysterious isn't it? Well, I guess I should end the mystery. The strange, unjust, horrible, puzzling, bewildering, worrying, startling, suspicious and downright weird article read:

**LUCIUS MALFOY: RELEASED FROM AZKABAN!**

By: Rita Skeeter

41-year-old Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban yesterday at 4:00 p.m. After many series of tests and proof from unknown and trusted sources Malfoy Sr. was proved innocent and was let out of Azkaban with the Ministry's sincerest apologies. Sources have divulged that Lucius was under the Imperius curse the whole time you-know-who was in power. Next to be released: Rodolphus Lestrange! Will let you know more tomorrow dear readers! Stay tuned!

(Still Author's POV)

Oh dear… It seems we have a little situation on our hands. Our 4 characters, well 6 soon, are handling it quite well. Prepare for an investigation.

And remember.

**CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**

A/N: I liked this chapter a lot. I'd like to thank nightshadeprincess567 for helping me out with the idea. SERIOUSLY. THANK. YOU. SO. MUCH. 3

See you all soon!

PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOU THINK I CAN GET **10** FROM YOU GUYS THIS ROUND? WHEN I GET **TEN** I'LL UPDATE. PROMISE.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARATERS OR ANYTHING, JUST THE PLOT.

Draco ran out of the Great Hall as fast as his feet could possibly take him. He heard footsteps behind him and somehow ran even faster. He stopped at his shared common room and quickly said the password. He took his quill out and grabbed a random piece of parchment left in the room and hastily scribbled a note to his mother.

'Mother,

Is it true? Is he out? Is he already at the Manor? What shall we do? I apologize for the hastiness of the letter but I must know the facts as soon as possible.

Draco'

He ran to his eagle owl, and gave it the letter.

"Deliver this as fast as you possible can okay?"

The owl hooted in reply, and flew out the window. Draco watched it go, his paranoia taking over, as he made sure that no one would shoot it down and capture it. After all, wasn't there an enemy on the loose? Well, enemies.

'_Who could it be?_' he thought, as he paced around his common room_. 'It couldn't possibly be Skeeter and Umbridge is out of the question. She's probably alone and depressed in Azkaban, rotten old toad,_' he smirked. Just then, Hermione burst through the door.

"Are you alright?" she asked, panting and wiping sweat from her forehead.

Draco plopped down on the couch.

"Yes—and no," he replied. "I'm beginning to be alright about my father. It's not like he'll be able to go back to the Manor right? I doubt mother will let him. The main thing that worries me is that there is someone working against us from INSIDE the ministry. That person has to have a lot of authority to be able to convince the whole ministry that LUCIUS MALFOY is completely innocent. I have this odd feeling that it has something to do with the Minister of Magic. I highly doubt that it is him, but it has to be someone close to him,"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. Maybe we can do a little snooping around. We should be able to find some information in the-,"

"Library?" Draco said, smirking at her.

"Take that look off of your face," Hermione scowled, "I was going to say the, uh, past Daily Prophets!"

"Fine, fine!" Draco relented. "You were so going to say Library," he muttered inwardly.

"I heard that!" Hermione said, reaching over and smacking Draco's head lightly.

Draco made a face at her and was about to react when-

"OPEN THIS DOOR HERMIONE!"

"YEAH, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Boys," Hermione sighed, as she got up to open the door.

She knocked on the portrait door and it swung open. "Harry, Ron, I—"

"HERMIONE WE'RE SORRY!" yelled Ron

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry. Harry didn't do anything; he was just trying to look out for me. I just-bloody hell, this is hard-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking our friendship for granted. We came up to see if you were okay."

"We saw the Prophet," Harry added

Hermione sighed once more and let them in. "The things I do for you two," she grumbled good-naturedly, watching them closely to catch their reaction when they saw her common room.

Harry and Ron walked into the room and their jaws dropped open.

"Bloody hell, Hermione… Can we live here?" Ron whispered

"Hmmm… Maybe… You'll have to pay me though," Hermione said jokingly

"Oh! How much, madam?" said Harry, playing along.

"Well… to live here you'll have to pay me 1 million bajillion galleons!"

They heard loud laughter behind them.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Zabini said the word bajillion," said Draco, still laughing slightly

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now seriously, what are we going to do about these released or soon to be released Death Eaters?" asked Harry

"We don't know yet. We have to research about those people who have higher positions than most. Those who are close to the minister and can influence his decisions," stated Hermione

"Influence… Influence…HERMIONE! INFLUENCE!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs

"Ron, have you gone mental?" Hermione asked him seriously

"No Hermione!" Ron said, jumping around like he WAS insane, "Don't you see Hermione? Influence! The Minister could be under the Imperius Curse!"

"RON YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Wow Weasley, never knew you were that smart," Draco remarked, only half joking

"Hermione, keep your boyfriend on a leash," Ron said angrily

"Way to ruin the moment you two," Harry grumbled

"Oh well! At least we have a lead! We should head to the-"

"Library?" the other three chorused

"Stop doing that!" Hermione yelled, and stalked out of the common room

"Stop doing what?" Ron whispered at the other two, while following her down the corridor

"No idea. It's not our fault that she's predictable," Harry replied just as quietly

"I HEARD THAT!"

A/N: Here's a chapter… a very long awaited chapter… Anyway, the story is almost over (4-7 chapters more), so if you want any big old dramatic scenes then just tell me

REVIEW :)


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT

If anyone happened to venture into the library that day, they would have found four students surrounding a mountain of books and previous Prophets that threatened to fall straight on their heads. They also would have noticed that three of those four students were probably asleep while the only one still awake was scribbling furiously on a considerably long piece of parchment. Thankfully though, no one had entered the library and nobody was scarred by the rapidly accumulating amount of drool on a ginger boy's face. The brunette looked up from her immense amount of parchment and scowled. So much for help. The three idiots were asleep. Including her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend (if he didn't wake up). At least she was finished. Hermione stood up, stretched and yawned. Then she took one of the newspapers and started whacking all three boys with it. They all woke up with yelps of pain. Mission accomplished.

"Bloody hell, Hermione what was that for? I was just sleeping…"

"When you were supposed to be helping, Ronald!"

"Ooooh the full name!" snickered Harry to Draco

"And you!" she whirled around and glared at Harry. "You're as much at fault here!"

"Sorry Hermione," all three boys chorused

"Hmph," huffed Hermione, "Whatever you say. I'm finished, no thanks to _you_," she glared at each one.

"Lemme see. I shall review your list to see if you caught everyone," Draco said.

She gave her list to him with another well-deserved glare. He smiled back sleepily. It seemed that sleepy was the emotion running rampant in the room and Hermione had no choice but to accept it. She plopped down on her armchair and sighed. Even she was feeling a bit tired. Maybe if she rested her eyes for a few seconds….

"Hermione we finished reading your list!"

Well dammit, so much for resting. She sat up and looked over her list again. She saw just one addition had been made, so that it now looked like this:

_Rita Skeeter_

_Percy Weasley_

_Umbridge_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Pius Thicknesse_

**John Dawlish**

"Dawlish?" she questioned

"He is a possible suspect, close enough to the Minister. Since our best bet as to why the Minister is releasing old criminals is that he is under the Imperius Curse, I figured 'Why not go for someone who he interacts with daily?' and so there you have it, the Head of the Auror's department," said Ron

"Alright. So what are we going to do about this? I don't think that we'll be allowed to leave school to go on a secret mission so we're basically stuck here. Maybe we could send the list to an Order member? Or even McGonagall. Besides, Harry," said Hermione when she saw that he was about to protest, "our time for playing hero is over. Now, I'm not saying that we sit around doing nothing, just that we get some help. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose…" said Harry

"I don't mind, but honestly, I reckon we should keep an eye on Thicknesse. He was said to be under the Imperius curse but he was never thoroughly investigated after that. We still don't really know what his true nature is. It is possible that he joined the ranks of Voldemort previously and chickened out, causing the Dark Lord to put him under the Imperius," stated Draco

"I agree," replied Hermione. "Maybe we should take a trip to the Ministry soon? We could ask your father… We could say that we want to browse around for possible career choices and see people actually working in the jobs we could want. Thicknesse was demoted to secretary of the Minister, so he should be easy to snoop around. We could all say that we want to be the next Minister of Magic," laughed Hermione.

"Why not!" replied Ron, "I'll owl Dad tomorrow. You should ask McGonagall Hermione. You are her favorite after all."

"McGonagall doesn't play favoritism, Ronald," sniffed Hermione, indignant in behalf of their Headmistress.

"Hate to say it, 'Mione but she does. She positively adores you," said Draco

"Oh, well, that's nice I suppose…" she said awkwardly, "ANYWAY, we should all go to bed. Let's go."

"Nice subject change,"

"Shut up."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT

"McGonagall gave us permission. She says if your Dad takes us we can go," said Hermione, sitting down on the couch of their Heads common room.

"Dad said yes. I got his owl ten minutes ago," replied Ron, who was sprawled across the large armchair.

"Good. So we're set for Saturday, then?"

"Definitely. Have we contacted anyone from the Order yet?" asked Harry

"I owled Dad about it as well. He says he'll look into it but he doubts that he'll find anything."

"Well, this sucks. Guess we'll have to wait until Saturday to get some actual work done and hope that none of the prisoners get loose until then. My mother says that Father is scheduled for release in two weeks so I believe that we're still safe," said Draco, monotonously

"Wonderful… Now everyone, GO DO HOMEWORK. Out! OUT!" Hermione shooed Harry and Ron out of the room. Only once the door was closed did she hear a "But Hermioneeeeeee," and she was glad she didn't have to deal with it. She was done with her homework and had another mission in line: distract Draco. It seemed that he was becoming more and more miserable as each hour passed.

"Can we go outside, Draco?"

He simply nodded at her and stood up. She took his hand and dragged him out side.

"What are we doing…?" asked Draco when they reached outside and plopped them down onto the cold snow.

"We are making a snowman!" she said excitedly as she began rolling some snow into a ball.

"I've never made a snowman before," commented Draco

"Well today you shall! It'll be lots of fun. Maybe if you're good, we can bewitch it to chase a couple of first years around."

At this, Draco smirked. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"Sadly, yes. Now come one. Start making the second ball to go on top of mine," she ordered.

He obliged with a laugh.

2 hours and three failed snowman attempts later, they were both lying on the ground making snow angels.

"Draco stop rolling on me! You're destroying both our angels!" said Hermione, laughing.

"Mwahahaha! I am the destroyer of heavenly beings. You shall be next Hermy!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Hermione laughed, tears rolling down her face as he tickled her stomach. "Stop!" she cried

"Never!"

Draco was relentless. He only stopped when Hermione started to kiss him and he decided he wanted to kiss her back rather than torment her.

"Can we go now? I'm cold," asked Hermione, breathless from their kiss.

"Sure," Draco replied, kissing her on the forehead, "We can get some hot chocolate too if you like."

"Yay! I've wanted to check on the house-elves," cheered Hermione

"You and your SPEW,"

"It isn't _spew_, it's S.P.E.W.! It stands for Society-"

"Yes love, I think we all know what it stands for. Now lets go. Would you like to see Blaise in a little while? We need to speak to him about this as well."

"Of course. Let's get hot chocolate first though. Do you think we can summon him to our common room? I'm tired. And too lazy to move,"

"Yes, I think he would obey your commands," laughed Draco, "Come on, I'll carry you."

She climbed onto his back and buried her face in his neck. She may or may not have fallen asleep as he walked them back to the main hall of Hogwarts.

A/N: Yay for two short chapters! :D


End file.
